Have a little Faith in me
by Sesshysgirl06
Summary: Sometimes all you need is a little faith in your lover to pull you through. Because not everything is as it seems. Sometimes there are good reasons behind deceptions. Neji/Naruto


**OK! I have some writer's block for my story Cruel Desires. So I am writing this to help me along. If you haven't read that story yet, you should! *winks* You never know! You may like it! *grins* Anyway! Here is my story, Have a little Faith in me! By the way I don't own the song. Some singer or music company does. To lazy to look it up. All I know is I do NOT own it. So no suing please!**

~v~

"Just stop it! Ok? Just stop!" Naruto yelled at the brunette before him. "I'm sick of this! All you do is hide our relationship. I haven't even met your parents yet and we have been going out for seven fucking years! Are you ashamed of me or something? Huh? Answer me damn it!"

The brunette looked at him with unreadable eyes. Naruto just didn't get it. It wasn't yet time. "Have a little faith." Was all he said before turning and leaving.

Naruto slumped to the ground as he felt his world darken. It was always like this. He had to hide in the shadows with his lover while the outside world believed they were best friends. And they had this argument before and it always ended the same. With his lover telling him to have a little faith. Have faith in what?

~v~

When the road gets dark

And you can no longer see

Let my love throw a spark

And have a little faith in me

~v~

He cried himself to sleep that night. His lover hadn't come back and he knew that he would have given in and forgave him once again. He just couldn't do this anymore. He hated the hiding, the lies he had to tell his friends, the hurt that he felt every time he saw someone hanging off of _his_ lover's arms. He was going to end it. He had to.

Naruto got up and started to pack his bags the moment he woke up. He was almost done when a voice startled him and made him snap his neck to the side to fast for comfort.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Uh…I was…packing…" Naruto trailed off at the hurt that passed his lover's eyes.

"Why?" Came the cold tone that he expected.

Naruto shifted nervously before replying with confidence he just didn't feel. "I'm leaving."

"Don't."

"Why?" Naruto begged to give him a reason so that he didn't have to leave the love of his life.

"Have a little faith." He turned around and left not noticing the tears streaming down Naruto's face.

~v~

When the tears you cry

Are all you can believe

Just give these loving arms a try baby

And have a little faith, faith in me

Have a little faith in me

Have a little faith in me

And have a little faith in me

Have a little faith, faith in me

~v~

Naruto couldn't help it. He was drunk off his ass. After his lover left once again after talking about faith, he went to the nearest bar and got himself piss ass drunk. Didn't even matter that it was before noon.

"Troubles in paradise?" The bartender asked. He had watched the blonde come in with a dark cloud over his head and just knew this was someone who shouldn't be sad. His face was made to smile.

"What paradise? If you mean having to hide behind the shadows just to be with your lover, then 'paradise' is fine. Great in fact!" Naruto sneered the words the best he could with his drunken slur.

The bartender shook his head sadly. "Look, buddy. Sometimes people have their reasons for having to hide their lovers. Not all are ashamed. Sometimes they are protecting them. Is there someone you would like me to call? To come pick you up?" He asked gently. He hated to see such an innocent and kind soul suffering the way he is.

"No need. I will take him home. Come on Naruto." With that the brunette that spoke picked him up bridal style and made his way to the door.

"Wha-?" Naruto blinked at the sudden change of altitude.

"Have a little faith." And the bright light shone on them as the door was opened.

~v~

When your secret heart

Cannot speak so easily

Come here baby

From a whisper, start

To have a little faith in me

~v~

"So Naruto, when are you going to get a girlfriend?" The pinkette asked as she stirred her coffee. This was a normal occurrence that they had. She would drag him to have a cup of coffee and then interrogate him about his 'nonexistent' love life.

"When are you going to accept Lee's date?" And he would always have a comeback to her questions that made her give up. But apparently today was different.

"I accepted his date proposal yesterday. We have a date tonight." Sakura said smugly.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise and then horror. He realized he wouldn't be able to dodge her questions any longer. _Shit!_ Was all he could think. But Lady Luck was on his side today.

"Naruto. Aren't you running late for your appointment?" His lover came up from behind him. Where he came from he had no idea, but he wasn't looking a gift's horse in the mouth.

"You're right. Sorry Sakura to cut our meeting short, but I need to hurry so I am not later than I already am." Naruto got up in a rush and walked out of the café like the devil's dogs where nipping at his heels.

"What are you doing here anyway? You don't drink coffee." Naruto questioned the brunette next to him.

"Have a little faith."

~v~

And when your back's against the wall

Just turn around and you, you will see

I will catch your, I will catch your fall

Just have a little faith, faith in me

Have a little faith in me

Have a little faith in me

Have a little faith in me

Have a little faith, have faith in me

~v~

"_It has just come in that the bill has finally been passed. After seven years of fighting, the people have finally won! Gay marriages are now legal in Japan. I bring you to our reporter on the scene, Ino Yamanaka."_

"_Thank you, Kiba. I am here with Tenten Kunai, the person who started and wrote the bill."_

Naruto looked on excitedly as he watched the news. Gay marriage was finally passed! It was amazing! (a/n: ok! I have no clue if it is or not. I think not. I don't know how they do things over there, but this is my story and I am going to do it the way I know and that is the American way. Don't like it then don't read it. And don't flame me about it either.)

"Hey! Hey! Come look at this! You have got to see this!" Naruto called to his lover. He never took his eyes off of the screen so he was slightly startled at the dip and warm body that was suddenly there. He gave his lover a sheepish smile before turning his eyes back to the screen.

"_Tenten, what made you write this bill and fight so hard to get it passed?"_

"_Well, Miss Yamanaka, it was because of my friend really. He is in love with his significant other and wants to marry him, but seeing as how it was illegal I had to change that. He even helped me by very large and generous donations. You could say that he was the one who fought the hardest."_

"_And who is this friend of yours and who is his lover?"_

"_Why Neji Hyuga and his lover is one Naruto Uzumaki."_

Naruto froze and slowly turned his head to the side to stare at Neji, but all he saw was a beautiful gold band with a swirl engraved into it. "Neji?"

"Will you marry me, Naruto, and make me the happiest man alive?" Neji whispered the question.

"I…yes! Of course!" Naruto launched himself at Neji and kissed him all over, repeating 'yes, yes, yes' over and over.

"I told you, have a little faith…in me."

~v~

Well, I've been loving you

For such a long, long time

Expecting nothing in return

Just for you to have a little faith in me

You see time, time is our friend

Cause for us there is no end

All you gotta do is

Have a little faith in me

I will hold you up

I will hold you up

And your love gives me strength enough to

Have a little faith in me

Oh, hey... ohh darling

Have a little faith in me

Ooo... ooo...

Faith...

~v~

The end

~v~

I know normally I would give you a lemon, but I just decided to write this. I guess it is fluff for ya! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
